1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of medical imaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to matrix-incorporated fluorescent porous and non-porous silica particles for medical imaging, and preparation methods thereof.
2. Background Art
Fluorescent nanoparticles are becoming increasingly attractive in the medical field as medical imaging aids for use in vivo and in vitro. Typically, fluorescent nanoparticles are prepared using one of two approaches: core-shell encapsulation or particle surface modification. Unfortunately, these approaches each suffer one or more of the following limitations: unintended fluorescent dye leach out; inadequate dispersion of the fluorescent nanoparticle in aqueous media; and inability of the fluorescent nanoparticle to accommodate additional functionalities (i.e., one or more functionalities beyond the fluorescent dye).